Kuroshitshuji: Cielle
by ArrowUzumaki
Summary: Based on Anastasia; When the Phantomhives family were destroyed, a rumor is spread that the daughter may be still alive. In hopes of getting the queen's money, Sebastian and Undertaker seeks for a fake one until they found a girl with no memory Fem! Ciel


A.N I've been dying to write this story for a while, tehe! ^^ I love Sebastian x Ciel! I knew this would be a perfect setting for them! This fic is based on Anastasia! Also I want to thank Witty Katts for re edits this story! Thank you so much!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji or Anastasia

Warning: Female Ciel!

A small black and red music box, beautifully decorated, sat peacefully as it played a gentle lullaby. The figures of Rachel and Vincent Phantomhive danced sweetly around in circles to the music, as the owner of the music box prepared herself for the Phantomhive Ball. The music began fading slowly until it stopped, putting the dance of the two figures to an end. The music box was closed and picked up by a black-gloved hand, and kissed gently by red, smiling lips.

The lady placed it inside her purse, and walked out of her room, holding her dress all the way to the awaiting carriage outside. She nodded politely to the calls of "Madam", and the respectful bows directed to her. The white-gloved hand of a butler took hers, swiftly helping her into the carriage. She stepped inside the carriage and the butler closed the door behind her.

The horses began walking when the man in control of the carriage clicked his tongue, and they were off.

'There was a time not too long ago, when we lived in an enchanting world of beautiful palaces, and grand parties. The year was 1916, when my sister's beloved husband was the King of all of England!'

Madame Red smiled happily, excited to see the King and Queen, but most of all, she was excited to see her beloved niece, Cielle. Her carriage pulled up to a set of grand stairs, which led up to a magnificently stunning palace. Madame Red stepped out of the carriage and laughed softly, happy that she would soon be joining the party her loved ones were holding in the palace before her. She walked up the steps, and when the two large doors to the palace were opened, she stepped into the ballroom. She approached the throne, where there was a magnificent view of hundreds of people, dancing and having a wonderful time. Everyone in the palace was dressed in fine clothing, and were dancing and laughing. It was the 300th year that the Phantomhive family had ruled over England, and the grand ball being held was the celebration of this great event.

"Hello, darling!" Madame Red called out and waved at her sister, who was in the middle of the ballroom giggling with her husband Vincent, who was dancing with their young daughter, Cielle. Cielle stuck out her tongue playfully at Madame Red. Rachel waved back at her younger sister and laughed when Vincent picked up Cielle and spun her around, making her squeal.

"Put me down, Papa!" Cielle squealed. Vincent laughed and put Cielle down, and then bowed to her. Cielle grinned, and ran to her aunt and tackled her into a hug. Madame Red giggled and hugged her back. "Hello, dear Cielle." Madame Red said, letting go of Cielle to look into her eyes. "My gosh, look how beautifully you've grown. You look just like your mother...or me." Madame Red said teasingly. Cielle giggled happily, and then pulled a picture of a red rose from behind her back. Madame Red smiled. The red rose was both of their favorite flower. "Thank you, Cielle. That's very thoughtful of you." Madame Red hugged the picture softly against her chest, and then tapped Cielle's nose gently with the tip of her finger.

While the two ladies giggled happily, enjoying each other's company, there was a small servant by watching them from afar. He was around one year older than Cielle. He poked his head out from around a corner, and walked slowly as he watched the two of them together.

Cielle giggled, and then suddenly felt somebody watching her. She looked away from her aunt and saw the servant boy, who had jet black hair and beautiful scarlet eyes. Cielle blinked, and the smiled sweetly at the boy, causing the servant boy to become flustered, his face turning a dark red.

He quickly looked away from the Princess, doing his best to hide his flaring red cheeks from the royal Princess. Suddenly, he felt a hand grab harshly onto his arm. A butler had caught sight of him, and began to scold him.

"Sebastian! You are supposed to be in the kitchen!" The butler dragged him away, out of the Princess' sight.

Madame Red pulled something out of her purse, pulling Cielle's attention away from the vanishing servant boy. Madame Red then handed the object to her niece, who gasped, and held it softly in her arms.

"Is it a jewelry box?" Cielle asked. The box was black and red, and shined beautifully under the light of the chandeliers. Madame Red chuckled and shook her head.

"No, but look." Madame Red answered. She pulled out a silver necklace, and used the charm on it as a key to slowly turn the lock three times. The box popped open, and began playing a soft melody, one the Cielle instantly recognized. "It plays our lullaby!" Cielle gasped, staring at it happily.

"Since I'm leaving for London, you can play it at night and pretend that I'm there with you, singing to you." Madame Red knew that she would have to leave her precious Cielle behind soon, and knew that Cielle would miss her just as much as she would miss Cielle. Madame Red at least wanted to give Cielle their lullaby, to comfort her during their days apart.

"On with the wind across the seas, here is this song and remember,"

Madame Red began to softly sing the lullaby, and danced with Cielle, who in turn began to sing along.

"Soon you will be home with me, once upon a December."

The two girls continued to dance, until they finished the song, and bowed to one another, causing them both to giggle.

"Here. Read what it says, Cielle." Madame Red said to Cielle, grinning. Cielle tilted her head curiously, and read the curved writing engraved in the necklace.

"Together in Paris..." Cielle read, and brightened up, staring up at her aunt in excitement. "Really?" Cielle exclaimed, barely able to contain all of her excitement. Madame Red laughed and nodded. "Oh, Auntie!" Cielle cried out, and hugged Madame Red tightly.

Unfortunately, that would never happen.

Suddenly, everything went dark, causing everyone to gasp and part wen a cloaked figure walked towards them. Vincent frowned and approached the cloaked man cautiously, slowly going down the stairs, step by step. The cloaked figure smirked deviously, and took off his hood. The man revealed underneath the hood of the cloak had white hair and dark violet eyes - it was the Phantomhive's former healer, Ash. Once upon a time, he had been the family's healer, but Ash had been deceiving the royal family, and had been doing uncanny things in the shadows. Therefore, they had no choice but to throw him out.

"How dare you show your face here!" Vincent roared, causing Ash to only laugh in response.

"Whatever do you mean? I'm your most trusted healer!" Ash replied lightly.

"Healer? No, not anymore. Now get out!" Vincent yelled, pointing an angry finger at the door.

"You cannot banish me, but I can banish you with a curse!" Ash hissed. Everyone gasped. Ash laughed and pulled out a glowing black bottle in the shape of a skull. "Mark my words, Vincent - you and your family will die within the fortnight. I will not rest until the Phantomhives are gone forever!" Suddenly, the large golden sign with the caption "300th" on it exploded, and crashed to the tile floor, breaking into thousands of tiny shards.

Ash's hatred for the Phantomhives had completely consumed him. With his hate and anger at a peak, he sold his soul to gain more power. The skull's mouth opened, and a black smoke began seeping from the bottle.

"Hmmm? What are you going to do, Ash?" A woman purred behind him, wrapping her arms around his neck lightly. Ash chuckled, and looked back at his twin.

"I'm giving the Phantomhive's a little gift." Ash then turned his attention to the smoke that continued to seep from the bottle. The smoke then began forming into bats, filling the air with Hell's essence. "Now, go seal the fate of Vincent and his family! Fulfill your dark purpose!" Ash roared at the smokey bats, who then disappeared, swimming feverishly through the air toward and angry mob, which was attempting to break through the gates and enter the palace. The bats unlocked the gate, and the mob of people came crashing in, taking down a statue of Vincent in the process. The statue's head snapped off, and rolled on the ground until it came to a stop.

"Everyone, hurry! We must escape!" Vincent yelled frantically at his family, urging them to exit the palace as quickly as possible.

Madame Red and Cielle were running toward and exit, until Cielle came to an abrupt stop.

"My music box!" Cielle said and quickly turned and ran in the opposite direction towards her room.

"Cielle! Cielle, come back!" Madame Red called out and quickly ran after her.

Cielle burst through the door to her room and ran towards her doll house and pulled out the black and red music box, and held it closely to her chest. Madame Red came in quickly and shut the door behind her.

"Cielle! We must leave!" Madame Red said, running towards her and grabbing her arm. She began pulling young Cielle towards the door. Sebastian opened a hidden door within one of the walls and poked his head out. When he caught sight of Cielle and Madame Red, he jumped out and ran towards them.

"No! You musn't go out there! Come this way, to the servant's quarters!" Sebastian said and pushed them towards the hidden entrance, causing Cielle to drop her music box. When they approached the inside of the hidden passageway, Cielle pulled away from Sebastian.

"Wait! My music box!" Cielle protested.

"Just go!" Sebastian yelled. When he saw the sadness and fear in the girl's eyes, his expression softened, and he smiled gently down at her. "Don't worry; I'll be sure to return the music box to you." Sebastian said.

"You promise?" Cielle asked, staring into his fiery red orbs. Sebastian heard footsteps running towards the door.

"Yes, now go!" Sebastian commanded and pushed her inside quickly, then shut the door and leaned his back against it. At that same moment, the soldiers came bursting in through the bedroom door.

"Where are they, boy?" One of the soldiers demanded. Sebastian looked frantically around the room for a weapon, and settled on a glass vase nearby. He picked it up and threw it at them. One of the soldiers growled harshly, and slammed the butt of his gun against the back of Sebastian's head, sending him crashing to the floor. His vision faded in and out, until his eyes landed upon the black and red music box that he had promised to return to the Princess. He reached his hand out helplessly for it, but before he could reach it, everything went black.

Outside of the palace, Madame Red and Cielle were running across a snowy field in attempt to escape.

"Auntie!" Cielle panted, doing her best to keep up with her aunt.

"Come on, darling!" Madame Red encouraged Cielle. They both had successfully crossed the bridge. Ash growled when he was them from where he stood, and jumped down behind them, grabbing Cielle's ankle. Madame Red gasped and quickly tried to free Cielle from his grasp.

"Please, let me go!" Cielle cried, attempting to kick the man off.

"You will never escape!" Ash laughed darkly, pulling Cielle closer to him. Unknowingly though, the ice beneath him was cracking, and was ready to give away at any moment. Ash froze when he heard the final crack of the ice that sealed his fate, and in an instant, it gave away beneath him. The cold dark water swallowed him, and in attempt to save himself from the unforgiving winter water, he released Cielle's ankle, and tried pulling himself out from the icy water. Using this chance, Madame Red quickly pulled Cielle to her feet, and the both of them ran off.

"No!" Angela had found Ash, and came racing to her beloved brother's side, attempting to pull him out of the water. However, her efforts were futile, and he only sank further into the frozen abyss, until his hand slipped away and she could no longer find him. Angela looked up in the direction Cielle had run off in, her eyes swimming in tears of despair and hate. At that moment, she swore to take revenge for her brother. Shortly, both Cielle and Madame Red arrived at the train station. The train was already leaving, making the two of them run even faster in order to catch up. Frantically pushing their way through the crowd of people, Madame Red was finally able to get on the train with the help of others. Unfortunately, Cielle wasn't as lucky. Madame Red quickly reached for Cielle's hand, who was still sprinting to catch up with the train. For an instant, the two hands connected and locked, but almost immediately, the small hand of Madame Red's niece slipped away. Cielle screamed and fell backward onto the frozen ground, hitting the back of her head harshly against it. The last thing she remembered before passing out was the desperate sound of her aunt's cries.

EDITED DESCRIPTION

~Based on Anastasia~ When the Phantomhive family was destroyed, a rumor spread that the daughter may still be alive. In hopes of getting the queen's money, Sebastian and the Undertaker seek out a fake replacement until they find a girl with no memory. Fem!Ciel


End file.
